Missing Panty Police
by Tayter.Bug7
Summary: One-Shot about icy roads and EO. Sorry, for the mistakes! rated for language


AUTHIR'S NOTE: I'm going to try to do little one-shots for some of my favorite shows

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **_I'm going to try to do little one-shots for some of my favorite shows. So some of these might sound familiar depending which show's fan fictions you read! _

"SHIT!" Olivia yelled as the car spun around and then ungracefully landed in the ditch. She blacked out as her head hit the window and next to her Elliot gripped the steering wheel as he struggled to keep the car upright.

They had spun out while on their way back from trying to identify the body of a dead 4 y/o girl they found yesterday. The girl had been found in a dumpster behind a Chinese restaurant. Elliot and Olivia had been on their way back to the precinct to tell everyone that the girls name was Amber Erickson and she had never shown up for kindergarten two days ago. Elliot had freaked out when he found out that the parents hadn't reported her missing and he had almost struck Olivia when she tried to calm him down. Now, as he looked over at her unconscious form next to him in the dark ditch, just outside of the city he wanted to hold her and apologize for it. He tried his radio but the damn thing wasn't working. He reached over to find Olivia's but he realized it was in her back pocket and he didn't want to have her wake up with his hand in her pants.

After about an hour, Olivia jumped awake and nearly hit her head again but Elliot's arms grabbed her back down before she made contact. She moaned as she leaned into his touch. "What the hell happened?"

Elliot released his grip before he started talking, "What do you remember?"

She gave him a long, blank look before saying, "Amber Erickson, we were on our back when…when…. well, that's about where it stops."

"We hit a patch of black ice and our radios won't work and I can't find your cell, and mine has no service."

She sagged down in her seat and pulled her jacket tighter around her, the temperature had dropped quickly and she was just wearing an NYPD sweatshirt. Elliot lifted up the middle console and wrapped his arms around her, gently tugging her closer to him. She glanced back at him before relaxing into his chest. "Do you think they're worried yet?" Elliot sighed as he squeezed her tighter.

"I'd like to think we're liked that much, but who knows?"

--

Cragen paced the squad room for the hundredth time before Casey placed her hand on his arm and gently pushed him back into a chair. "Don, they are probably at some hotel having sex right now!"

"Thanks, Casey, that was just the image I needed right now." Casey smirked as she tried Olivia's cell, she groaned as it buzzed from her desk across the room. Fin and Munch burst in through the doors, "No sign of them at any of the houses they were supposed to be at, everyone said they left about three hours ago." Fin added, "And that was the last anyone heard of them."

"I'm sending out a BOLO on them"(**A/N: NCIS add in right there) **

Casey nodded as she refilled her coffee cup and then filled two more up and gave them to Munch and Fin who took them to warm their hands from the 20 degree temperature.

--

Olivia woke up and was instantly aware of how cold she was, and that there was a pair of arms holding her tightly to someone's chest. She rolled over slowly and gazed up at Elliot's face as he snored lightly. She nudged him slowly at first, then harder when he didn't wake up, "Elliot, come on Stabler get your ass up!" He groaned as he stretched his legs out until they hit the door. Olivia heard sirens in the distance and she shrugged his arms off of her as she kicked the door open and fell out into the snow, Elliot right behind her. He helped her up the hill, his hand brushing up against her ass every few steps, and onto the road where they both slipped on the ice. She would have laughed, but in the current situation she didn't think it was appropriate. The police cruiser sped by, then backed up just as quickly. The officer jumped out and yelled into his radio, "I got the missing Panty Police!" Olivia glared at him as Elliot helped her up; she slipped again, but fell into Elliot's waiting embrace.

--

Later that day, Olivia collapsed into her couch and let her eyes drift close. Then she remembered Elliot wrapping her up in his jacket and using everything they had that would give any possible warmth to keep _**HER**_ warm earlier that morning, _technically last night_, she sighed, then jumped up to grab her coat. She yanked the door open and got hit in the forehead by Elliot's fist as he knocked on the door_._ "Thanks El," Olivia said with a smirk as she held her nose, making sure it wasn't bleeding.

"Going somewhere?" Olivia nodded, then looked up to see his disappointed face, and added, "To see you."

He smiled as he took her hands away from her face to check her face, "Well, I don't see any damage so…" with that, he leaned down and kissed her. At first to shocked to respond, she wrapped her arms around his neck and tangled them in his hair before deepening the kiss and moving him backwards into her bedroom.

SEX SCENE. I would write the sex scene, but I'm a little pressed for time, Chelsea Lately is coming on! I love that show! Anyway…. tell me what you all think!


End file.
